


Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

by shooponthemoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Astronauts, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Jean is going off somewhere (of the options given I chose astronaut) and Eren is really torn up and upset about it 'cause he won't be seeing Jean for a while. He tries to distance himself from Jean but Jean is just like nope you come here and cuddle with me 'cause I need you and I'm gonna miss you like hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's been re-watching all of the LotR movies and is nerdy enough to use a quote as a fic title? ;P  
> sorry I didn't write much but I'm reeeally tired today DX

His bags had been packed for weeks. They sat in a corner of their bedroom – a corner which Eren pointedly avoided looking at whenever he was in the room. Blinded by his excitement, Jean had missed the subtle way in which Eren had slowly distanced himself: never sitting down for meals together, constantly being out with friends, only ever responding in short sentence fragments, and never, _ever_ glancing at the many posters that adorned their walls, posters of space, spaceships, planets and stars. Eren pointedly ignored _anything_ that would remind him of Jean’s job as an astronaut, and of how his long-time boyfriend was about to depart on his first ever, year-long visit to space without him.

What finally clued Jean in was when, a week before his departure for the headquarters of the launch site, Eren refused to cuddle with him that night after they got in bed, instead turning a cold shoulder and staring resolutely at the wall. They _always_ slept in each other’s arms, and the shock of being so coldly rejected made Jean bolt upright in bed, realization dawning on him as he finally pieced together Eren’s behaviour over the past couple of weeks.

“Babe,” Jean began softly, gently placing a hand on Eren’s shoulder. He didn’t shrug him off, so it was at least a sign that Eren would listen to him. “Please babe, you need to talk to me when something is upsetting you… I _want_ to know what you’re feeling. I know things have been a lot about me lately, ever since the launch date was chosen and the team decided on, but don’t think for a second that in all my excitement I haven’t stopped thinking about how much I’m going to miss you when I’m up there.”

“It feels like you’re leaving forever,” Eren finally muttered, still staring at the wall. “You’re taking so much stuff with you… it feels like the place is already empty. And what if something goes wrong and you never come back? I can’t even look at your posters anymore without feeling like they’re mocking me, like you’re choosing space over me…”

“Eren,” Jean said firmly, “don’t you dare use that against me. You _know_ that this has always been my dream, even since before I met you. Yes there are risks involved, but we’ve both known that for a long time. I have never asked you to change yourself or to give up something important just for my sake, and I would like to think you wouldn’t do that either.”

“Shit Jean,” Eren said, finally sitting up and turning towards his boyfriend. Jean saw the tears building in his eyes and quickly pulled Eren against him in a tight hug. “I’m sorry, you know I didn’t mean it like that, I’m just so… Shit, I’m gonna miss you so fucking much!”

“I know, babe, I know. Just don’t make me miss you already, ok?” Jean said as Eren cried quietly into the crook of his neck. “We still have a week left, right? I’m gonna cuddle the heck out of you every night, we’ll do breakfast in bed every fucking morning, eat lunch at all of our favourites places, and visit each of our friends one last time before I have to leave.”

“What about the evenings?” Eren asked, sitting up as he wiped at his eyes. Jean gave him a lewd grin and cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh, I think you know what we’ll be up to in the evenings, _kitten_ ,” he said, making the two of them burst into giggles.

When their laughter died down, Jean took a moment to gaze at his boyfriend fondly, trying to memorize every aspect of Eren’s face, his heart swelled with affection.

“Come here,” he said softly, a hand caressing Eren’s cheek as the tanned man leant in, sealing their lips in the first kiss of the many they shared that evening. After the two finally fell asleep, limbs tangled and fingers intertwined over Jean’s steadily beating heart, Eren finally slept peacefully for the first time in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> and every day he's up in space Jean tweets Eren pics of the Earth and captions them things like "wake up lazy" or "lookin good today, babe" or "stop picking your nose I can see you" or even the classic "good night Eren, I love you" because they're both giant dorks XD
> 
> I'm still open for writing prompts over on tumblr (shooponthemoon), any fandom from my fandoms list is fine ;)


End file.
